villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SAL 3000
SAL 3000 is the main antagonist of the Recess episode "Schoolworld". It is a sentient computer program that went rogue after being implanted into Third Street Elementary. It was voiced by Gregg Berger, who also played Commander Octodon in Danger Rangers, and Kraven the Hunter and Mysterio in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Biography Creation Following Third Street Elementary School's main clock being accidentally broken by Spinelli, Principal Prickly took in the opportunity to unveil the staff with the new SAL 3000 clock and bell system, which is incapable of error and accurate to within one millionth of a second; even Spinelli's friend Gretchen is quite admired by its features. As first, SAL was programmed to help out with the students and staff, such as re-inflating balls and cooling the water in water fountains. All the students and staff seem to admire SAL at first, but it was not until Gus Griswold was locked out of the school after he came from the bathroom at 10:46, which made him late. After Gus explained about the incident, Gretchen assured that there was nothing wrong with SAL. Unknown to Gretchen and the gang, SAL eavesdropped on their conversation and thanked Gretchen for defending it, though it mispronounced her name, showing a sign of malfunction. Taking Over the School As days go on, SAL starts to become more rebellious by popping balls while inflating them again, soaking water from the fountains on those who try to take a drink, and forcing kids to cease their activities in the playground. Upon hearing of these activities, the staff complained to Prickly about SAL's actions, but Prickly brushes this off until SAL proclaims that it is taking over the school. To ensure of this, SAL locks Prickly in his office while tricking Finster and the staff to head over to the entrance to Prickly's office by impersonating Prickly's voice, much to Prickly's shock. With Finster and the staff arriving on cue, SAL announces that it is relieving them of their duty before locking them up as well, much to their objections. SAL then announced to the students that it will take over as their teacher, even calling Gretchen dumb when she voiced her objections to it. Defeat Declaring this as the last straw, Gretchen vows to shut down SAL to save the school for good. To that end, she and her friends manage to make their way through the ventilation shafts while having several students to distract SAL so that they can reach the computer system. After reaching the control center, the gang finally shuts down SAL, ending its reign of terror for good. Trivia *SAL 3000 is a parody of the computer system HAL 9000. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Amoral Category:Traitor Category:Parody/Homage Category:One-Shot Category:Rogues Category:Servant of Hero Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Lawful Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Evil Creation Category:Deceased Category:Genderless Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Strategic Category:Trickster Category:Usurper Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Disciplinarians Category:Non-Action Category:Provoker Category:Affably Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Recess Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials